Faux-semblants
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le huitième enlèvement, devaient-ils s'attendre à retrouver les autres corps ? À cette idée, Nick fut pris d'un haut le cœur, il ne pouvait imaginer une issue si funeste. Il devait absolument faire la lumière sur ce mystère, il devait les retrouver. Il devait la retrouver. spoilers saison 5


Bien le bonjour, voici ma première fanfic basée sur le fandom Grimm, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: la licence Grimm, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Disparitions**

La journée avait à peine commencé qu'on l'appelait déjà pour une nouvelle affaire. Un corps venait d'être repêché dans le port et quelqu'un devait se rendre sur les lieux. Il reposa sa tasse avec lassitude et sortit en prenant soin de ne réveiller ni Adalind ni Kelly . Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un bon à rien, incapable de mener une enquête et il craignait de ne pas garder suffisamment de lucidité pour éclaircir celle-ci. Il manquait de sommeil à force de réfléchir et de tourner en rond et il n'était pas assuré d'avoir les idées assez claires pour travailler correctement. Il avait l'estomac noué à chaque nouvel appel, celui-ci ne fit pas exception et comme toujours, il se sentit soudainement inquiet à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, jamais il n'avait été si anxieux à l'idée de voir un cadavre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire, c'était plus fort que lui. Et si…

Lorsqu'il arriva au port, Hank était déjà sur place. Wu et lui étaient déjà en pleine discussion, l'air sérieux et professionnel, mais rien qui puisse laisser envisager les scénarii qu'il avait imaginés. Nick les salua distraitement tandis qu'ils lui donnaient les éléments dont ils disposaient déjà : une femme d'une soixante d'années venait d'être retrouvée morte par un agent de sécurité venu faire se ronde matinale. Il fallait attendre les résultats de l'autopsie mais la cause de la mort ne semblait pas être la noyade. La victime avait été rouée de coups, elle avait des bleus sur le visage et les bras et semblait avoir des os cassés, tout portait à croire qu'elle avait été battue à mort quelqu'un s'était acharné sur elle. Elle ne portait sur elle ni manteau ni sac, aucun papier, rien qui pourrait leur permettre de l'identifier. Son visage étant méconnaissable, l'identification faciale n'allait pas être facile.

Nick se pencha vers le corps pour mieux l'inspecter ses poignets présentaient des marques qui laissaient entendre qu'elle avait pu être attachée. Interpelé, l'inspecteur demanda à ce qu'on cherche parmi le fichier des personnes disparues peut-être avait-elle était retenue plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Il lui manquait certaines dents, ses ongles étaient brisés, cette femme avait sans aucun doute été balancée à l'eau après avoir été tuée. Ils ne trouveraient sans doute pas d'indice sur le port, l'idéal aurait été d'inspecter l'endroit depuis lequel elle avait dérivé, mais encore fallait-il le trouver. Les analyses de la scientifique leur diraient peut-être quelle distance elle avait parcouru, mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas été tuée ailleurs puis transportée.

Les inspecteurs décidèrent de retourner au poste afin d'attendre les résultats préliminaires avant de tirer leurs premières conclusions. Quelqu'un devait vraiment en vouloir à cette pauvre femme pour lui infliger un tel traitement. Ils allaient devoir faire le tri dans son entourage direct famille, amis, collègues… Ce meurtre ressemblait à un passage à tabac qui aurait trop dérapé. Une vengeance ? Un braquage ? Cette femme avait simplement pu se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Nick savait que le capitaine l'avait mis sur cette affaire pour lui changer les idées, qu'il se focalise sur autre chose, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pendant qu'il courait après les indices d'un nouveau dossier, les maigres pistes de son affaire en cours refroidissaient lentement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Wu venait de recevoir un appel de confirmation : la victime correspondait avec le signalement d'une personne portée disparue huit mois plus tôt Moira Walter, soixante-deux ans. Elle était veuve depuis trois ans et vivaient seule dans une petite maison d'un quartier résidentiel tranquille. Sa disparition avait été déclarée par sa fille. Nick entreprit la lecture du rapport de l'enlèvement aucune demande de rançon n'avait été faite, Mme Walter menait une vive paisible et ne semblait pas avoir d'ennemi notable, rien qui pourrait les aider à comprendre les raisons de son enlèvement. Le jour même, elle était au téléphone avec sa fille, Brigit, lorsqu'elle avait reçu la visite de son frère aîné, Gael. Ils n'étaient pas très proches et se parlaient peu, mais ils n'étaient apparemment pas en froid. Brigit Walter avait réessayé d'appeler sa mère le soir même puis le lendemain, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle s'était directement déplacée jusqu'à chez elle. La porte était déverrouillée, pas de trace d'effraction, les affaires de sa mère étaient toujours en place, elle s'était simplement évaporée.

Naturellement, les soupçons s'étaient porté sur le frère de la victime, Gael O'Neill, toutefois, l'enquête avait confirmé son alibi il n'était pas à Portland ce jour-là. Il ne pouvait donc être coupable. Le rapport semblait pourtant laisser croire que Mme Walter avait elle-même laissé entrer son agresseur. Intrigué, Nick regarda la bande de vidéo surveillance de la rue. On y voyait en effet Gael O'Neill se garer devant chez sa sœur pour se rendre chez elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, on les voyait ressortir tous les deux, sa sœur et lui, pour rejoindre la voiture et quitter le quartier. On n'avait plus revu Moira Walter depuis cet après-midi-là. Nick resta circonspect devant de telles évidences comment l'alibi du frère pouvait-il avoir été confirmé ?

Il parcourut brièvement le rapport des enquêteurs chargés de retrouver Moira Walter tous deux semblaient persuadés de la culpabilité du frère. Ils avaient épluché son alibi dans les moindres détails pour trouver la faille qui le ferait tomber, mais en vain. Tickets bancaires, images vidéo, témoignages… Autant d'éléments qui venaient appuyer le fait que Gael O'Neill était à Seattle le jour où sa sœur avait disparu. Il n'avait pas pu commettre cet enlèvement, mais alors qui voyait-on sur les image de vidéo-surveillance ? Alors qu'il se perdait en spéculations, Hank revint avec de nouvelles informations.

« Jette un œil à ce dossier, ça devrait t'intéresser. »

Intrigué, Nick commença sa lecture. Claudia Cruger, soixante-cinq ans, été portée disparue depuis la veille. Petite, blonde, les cheveux courts, elle était veuve et vivait seule dans un petit pavillon en banlieue. Le grimm regarda quelques instants sa photo, surpris par sa ressemblance avec Moira Walter. À ce constat, les deux inspecteurs échangèrent un regard le ravisseur pouvait être le même homme dans ces deux affaires, comme une sorte de maniaque qui aimerait s'en prendre à un certain type de femme. L'enlèvement était encore trop récent et trop peu d'éléments nourrissaient le dossier, mais d'après les premiers témoignages, le frère de la victime pourrait être le coupable. Le fils de Claudia avait quitté le domicile de sa mère en fin d'après-midi vers 17h, il avait déclaré qu'à ce moment-là, son oncle arrivait à peine. La rue ne comptait pas de caméra de surveillance, mais un voisin sortit faire son jogging avait affirmé avoir vu Mme Cruger sortir de chez elle accompagné d'un homme. La description faite par le témoin correspondait en effet à Sam Cruger. Nick fronça les sourcils la situation ressemblait en tout point à l'enlèvement de Mme Walter. Sam Cruger venait d'être placé en garde-à-vue pour être interrogé, peut-être en apprendraient-ils plus en l'observant.

Hank et lui se rendirent dans la salle d'observation derrière la vitre sans tain. Le suspect était simplement assis, face aux deux enquêteurs. Il semblait bouleversé et parlait à peine entre deux sanglots. Il n'était pas allé chez sa sœur la veille, avec ses problèmes de dos, il ne tenait plus debout et donc, il lui était impossible de se déplacer seul. Nick resta sans voix à cette confession si cet homme était limité dans ses mouvements, il paraissait impossible qu'il ait pu enlever quelqu'un. Il était pourtant le coupable idéal. Il avait beau retourner les choses dans tous les sens, mais il en arrivait toujours à la même, conclusion il ne voyait aucune raison pour Sam Cruger de faire disparaître sa sœur.

Armé du dossier de Moira Walter, Nick se rendit directement dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Après s'être excusé auprès de ses collègues qu'il interrompait, il expliqua qu'il avait besoin de poser quelques questions au suspect. Il soupçonnait cette affaire d'être en lien avec celle sur laquelle il travaillait. Il plaça sur la table les photos de Moira Walter et son frère avant de demander au suspect s'il connaissait l'un d'entre eux. Surprit, Sam Cruger répondit par la négative.

« Est-ce que l'un d'eux a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Claudia ? demanda-t-il

On ne sait encore rien, monsieur, répondit Nick. »

Il ne les avait jamais vus ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne savait pas si sa sœur les connaissait ou si elle avait pu les rencontrer, il ne connaissait pas ses fréquentations. Tout portait à croire que ces personnes n'avaient absolument aucun lien avec eux. Il s'agissait peut-être bien de deux affaires distinctes, mais les similitudes étaient bien trop troublantes pour être si facilement écartées. Sam Cruger ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de noter les ressemblances physiques entre sa sœur et Moira Walter. Claudia vivait seule et sortait peu, elle voyait quelques amis pour jouer aux cartes ou boire le thé, mais elle ne fréquentait aucun club qui pouvait lui permettre de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Depuis la mort de son mari, elle était restée très renfermée et discrète, elle menait une vie tranquille sans causer de tort à quiconque. Elle était douce et conciliante, peut-être même un peu trop et il ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir.

À le voir ainsi la décrire, les larmes aux yeux, Nick comprit que cet homme aimait sa sœur et que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Il ne pouvait pas être le coupable. Il le remercia avant de s'excuser à nouveau auprès de ses collègues il en avait fini. Il quitta la salle, laissant l'interrogatoire se poursuivre, il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre, inutile de perdre son temps.

Alors que Nick s'installait à son bureau, Wu arrivait avec le rapport de l'autopsie. La victime avait été tuée trois jours plus tôt et avait séjourné dans l'eau près de soixante heures, mais elle n'était pas morte noyée. Tout laissait croire que son cœur avait lâché sous l'effet d'une douleur trop intense. Elle avait de multiples fractures et de nombreuses contusions elle avait été battue à mort. D'après le légiste, elle aurait été bien traitée durant sa captivité elle avait été nourrie et semblait avoir eu accès à une hygiène convenable. Son ravisseur paraissait avoir pris soin d'elle, mais alors pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? Et pourquoi la gardait-il prisonnière ? Ce constat renforçait l'idée de Nick selon laquelle sa mort serait accidentelle. Peut-être avait-il succombé à un accès de rage et n'avait-il pas su se maîtriser. Il aurait alors voulu réparer son erreur en enlevant une autre femme pour remplacer sa malheureuse victime. Cela paraissait tellement absurde, tout comme la non-culpabilité des frères des victimes. Ils étaient forcément impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre. À moins que…

Nick releva vivement la tête. Impossible ! Il passa en revue tous les éléments dont ils disposaient sur les deux affaires d'abord la visite du frère, puis le départ des deux femmes, les alibis… Les vidéos et les témoignages pointaient tous vers les frères et pourtant, ils étaient blanchis par d'autres témoignages. Le cœur battant, Nick sortit le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, une affaire toujours en cours depuis six mois l'enlèvement était également auréolé de mystère et leur suspect numéro un ne pouvait être le coupable. Il se jeta sur son ordinateur afin de consulter les dossiers d'enlèvements non résolus ces derniers mois, espérant trouver d'autres correspondances. Une personne enlevée en apparence par un proche qui avait pourtant un alibi. Nick passa plus d'une heure à faire défiler les différentes affaires, lisant en diagonal les rapports d'enquêtes. Il parvint ainsi à trouver quatre autres dossiers concernant six autres victimes. Si ces affaires étaient bien liées, le ravisseur aurait, en tout, kidnappé neuf personnes parmi lesquelles une aurait trouvé la mort.

L'inspecteur passa ses mains sur son visage si son raisonnement était bon, la toute première victime avait disparu depuis dix mois déjà. Il aurait même enlevé deux enfants. Si seulement ils avaient fait le lien plus tôt entre les différentes affaires… Rien n'avait été établi car les victimes n'avaient, semblait-il, pas de lien entre elles, pourtant il restait persuadé qu'elles avaient bien été enlevées par la même personne. Quelqu'un qui se débrouillait pour impliquer les proches de ses victimes afin de lancer les enquêteurs sur une mauvaise piste.

« Toi, tu as quelque chose, conclut Hank à le voir ainsi s'agiter. »

Nick acquiesça faiblement il n'était pas totalement sûr de lui, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Il expliqua sa théorie à son équipier, dressant une chronologie des événements pour terminer sur le meurtre de Moira Walter et l'enlèvement de Claudia Cruger. Stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés, Hank l'écoutait dresser la liste des points communs entre les affaires. C'était bien trop fou pour être réel et les motivations du ravisseur restaient trop floues pour qu'on puisse accorder un véritable crédit à cette théorie, pourtant… Six mois s'était écoulé depuis le huitième enlèvement, le coupable avait-il simplement fait une pause ? Devaient-ils s'attendre à retrouver les autres corps ? À cette idée, Nick fut pris d'un haut le cœur, il ne pouvait imaginer une issue si funeste. Il devait absolument faire la lumière sur ce mystère, il devait les retrouver. Il devait la retrouver.


End file.
